Push
by Katrina5
Summary: Everything changes, everything falls apart, everything comes together with a little push. Romy.


Title: Push  
  
Author: Me  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show  
  
Summary: Everything changes, everything I believe falls apart.  
  
A/N: This can be blamed on listening to two of Sarah McLachlan songs. Stupid and Push. Go listen, they're good. Just so you know where this story is, Piotr and Remy are at the mansion, they've been there for a few months or so. And *hugs* and huge thanks to all you reviewed the last story. I really do appreciate the feedback. And again, I'm still learning with the accents, so bear with me. Also, I'm trying a new style of writing, so forgive any mistakes in POV. I may have missed a few things.  
  
~*~ Part One: Lies ~*~  
  
You're no good for me. Deep down, Ah know that it's true, but Ah don't quite want to believe it. The only person who ever bothered to treat me like a pretty girl can't be all that bad. Sure, boys noticed me, but the makeup and clothes scared most of them away and the bold ones went running when Ah raised my brow and introduced them to mah fist. An' that was how Ah liked it.  
  
But not you. Ya went outta your way to give me little things. When we would meet in the danger room, ya just smiled that damn annoyin' smile and always managed to slip a card inta the most inconvenient places. I swear, if Kitty saw half of the places they came from, Ah never woulda heard the end of it.  
  
Maybe that's what keeps me fascinated. Ya always come back no matter what happens. It's like ya have a death wish. A part of me is flattered, but the other part just wants ta kick ya in the head and get it through your thick skull that Ah can't touch.  
  
Not that the "no touching" rule has stopped ya. Ya managed to kiss me quickly and walk away. Swaying, but that's beside the point. Damn you. Ya manage to give me hope. Ya make me want to believe that Ah could find happiness. And then Ah look at ma hands and Ah begin to think that it's all ma imagination.  
  
Why would a guy like you want a girl like me? You're cocky and confident and Ah doubt a girl has ever turned ya down before. Maybe that's the reason. Ya jus' want to see if ya can play with the untouchable. It's the only reason Ah can think of. And it makes me feel stupid. Stupid for ever believin' in anythin'.  
  
Everything Ah ever believe in has been a lie. Why should this be any different?  
  
~*~ Part 2: Hurt ~*~  
  
Ignoring ya is like trying to ignore an elephant standing right in front of your face. When Ah refuse to talk, you throw cards at me or put your arm around mah waist, draping yourself over mah body. Were ya always this annoying or am Ah just special?  
  
Pushing ya away, Ah scowl as ya return to mah side, leaning as close as ya possibly can and whispering in mah ear. Forcing myself not to listen, Ah begin to tune out the sound of your voice. But then Ah become aware of the feel of your hand lightly stroking mah hair. Suppressing the urge to growl, Ah turn suddenly, hoping to get rid of ya. Of course it doesn't work, but short of throwing ya into a wall, Ah doubt ya would get the hint.  
  
Once again Ah find myself wondering if ya have a death wish. Ya always find a way to touch me. It makes me nervous. Ah've trained myself to be aware of mah personal space and ya're constantly in it.  
  
Ya grab mah hand and Ah jerk away, hoping to make it to mah room before Ah do throw ya into a wall. Slamming the door behind me, Ah lean against the wood, sighing softly. Why do ya continue to play with me? Ah don't want to be hurt again and hurt is the only thing that ever happens to me when Ah trust.  
  
~*~ Part Three: Alone ~*~  
  
Ya're skilled at getting under mah skin. Once ya caught on to mah ignorance, ya only tripled your efforts. And Ah'm pretty sure ya got Kitty and Jamie to help ya. Kitty thinks the whole thing is romantic and Jamie practically worships the ground ya walk on. It's sickenin'.  
  
For the past hour, Ah've hidden in the library, the one place Ah'll be guaranteed privacy. And Kitty will keep her damn mouth shut this time if she doesn't want that precious laptop of hers ruined. Ah haven't threatened Jamie yet, mostly because he can be easily bribed. All it took this time was a little blackmail that Ah had on Bobby. It pays to live with Jubilee and Kitty sometimes.  
  
Sitting in one of the bay windows, Ah lean against the glass and watch ya and Kurt. Ah love Kurt, Ah really do. He would do anything for me. And when ya add in food, it makes for a great show. At the moment he was stealing your bo staff and tossing it to Piotr. Piotr is a wonderful man. He understands mah need for solitude and knows just when to distract ya. He has saved ya from being pounded more times than Ah can count.  
  
Closing mah eyes, Ah blow a wisp of hair away and began to relax. It would probably be wise to rest up now. Knowing ya like Ah do, Ah'll probably only have another half hour of peace.  
  
Oddly enough, Ah was beginning to feel lonely. Maybe Ah should get Mr. McCoy to check me out. Ah never minded being alone before, but after the past month of listenin' to your lines and having mah personal space invaded, it doesn't feel the same. Damn ya. Ya better hope that Ah'm just sick and not thinking clearly.  
  
~*~ Part Four: Dissapointment ~*~  
  
A light is shining in mah eyes and someone is laughin'. Blinking to regain mah vision, Ah see that Jamie has stumbled upon mah hiding place. Glancing at the clock, Ah see over two hours have passed and Ah can't help but feel disappointed. Quickly looking out the window, Ah see no one and turn back to Jamie.  
  
"An just what is so funny?"  
  
He smiles at me and Ah allow myself to smile back. Sitting up, Ah brush my hair back with mah hand and rise, walkin over to him. "Ah take it they sent ya to find me?"  
  
He nods and Ah wonder if he was awed by me or scared stiff. Either way, it worked to mah advantage. Taking his hand, we left the library and headed down the stairs. He starts to tell me about what he and Bobby did all day and Ah smile, knowing that Ah actually did mah good deed for the day. Terrorizing Bobby just made it less painful.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Ah realize that Ah've held Jamie's hand the entire time without flinchin away or even really noticin it. A little shocked, Ah look around and notice that ya aren't around. Ah feel another wave of disappointment hit me, but Ah refuse to let it show. Takin a seat next to Kitty, Ah sit quietly, letting Jamie finish his story.  
  
When he finishes, I notice Kitty starting at me with a smile on her face. Ah glare at her and she just laughs. Logan grunts in our direction an we take the hint to start eatin. Ah start to wonder just where ya could be before Ah remind myself that Ah shouldn't care. But why do Ah keep lookin around when no one is watchin?  
  
~*~ Part Five: Thoughts ~*~  
  
After dinner, Kitty follows me up to mah room, intent on makin me smile. Even though she now rooms with Danielle, she always comes to visit, to "cheer me up". Ah know she sees me roll may eyes every time, but she is determined to keep me from wastin away in mah room. Her words, not mine. Ah'll never admit it to her face, but Ah do appreciate her tryin. Even though we always argue, she's still one of mah best friends. Another thing Ah'll never admit to her. But Ah think she knows.  
  
"You've been quiet today."  
  
Startled, I turn and face her. "Nothin much to say."  
  
"You mean a certain someone wasn't around to make you swear like a sailor." She begins to laugh and Ah begin to wonder why Ah put up with her.  
  
"Kitty, be a dear and leave."  
  
"Not until you spill."  
  
"That'll be the day."  
  
"Come onnnnnnnnn." That whine could drive the Professor to drink, Ah swear.  
  
"Kit, whinin' gets ya nowhere with me."  
  
She smiles, and Ah know Ah'll be stuck in here for a while. "Rogue, either you tell me or I tell Jubilee just where Remy sticks all those cards when you two are in the Danger Room."  
  
Ah scowled. "How the hell do ya know about that?"  
  
"I'm not blind, Rogue. And I did ask him once."  
  
"Ah hate ya, Kit."  
  
"You love me. Just be glad I never told Kurt or Mr. Logan. They would tear Remy apart."  
  
"And Ah would hate that why?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "You are in denial."  
  
"Look who's talking. Ya blush whenever Piotr even glances in your direction."  
  
"That's different." She started to get defensive.  
  
"How?"  
  
She started to rant on about the differences and Ah slowly started to tune her out. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. Ah had some thinking to do. Mostly about how ta kill a certain Canjun for makin me feel so confused.  
  
~*~ Part Six: Realizations ~*~  
  
Two hours later, Ah still wasn't sure what Ah was gonna do. All Ah knew was that Ah was more confused than ever. Kitty had left, blushin and in denial about a few things and had finally given me some peace. But now, Ah was stuck with these thoughts.  
  
Why are ya suddenly on mah mind? And where are ya? It's not like you to leave me alone. Usually you're sittin on mah balcony, teasin me until Logan threatens to gut ya. Makin mah way to the balcony, Ah find myself starin at the grounds. The sun is just startin to set and the sky is full of gorgeous colors. It's times like this that Ah find myself thinking back to mah time with Irene.  
  
Knowing what Ah do, it's hard to believe at times that she was all a part of the plot with Mystique. Ah thought that she had loved me. But how would Ah ever really know? Betrayal has a way of makin ya rethink your life. Pickin it apart and tryin to figure out where it all went wrong. It also makes ya keep your distance.  
  
Ah've been hurt too many times. Ah know Ah'm jaded, but it's safer. If Ah begin to trust again, how can Ah know it won't end in betrayal? Ah can't. But lately, Ah've realized just how lonely life can be. You've made me realize that. But Ah'm not ready to become a giggling little fool for ya. But Ah won't take out all of mah frustrations on ya. At least not all of them.  
  
Shiverin a little, Ah noticed the temperature drop. It was one of the things Ah hated about New York. Ah could faintly hear rustlin, but brushed it off as the leaves. When an arm snaked around mah waist, Ah sighed, thinking that Ah should have known better. Of course ya would pop out of nowhere when Ah least expected ya to.  
  
"Miss me, Chere?"  
  
"Like Ah miss the snow in summer."  
  
"That hurts."  
  
"Not as much as mah fist in your face."  
  
His fingers tightened around my waist and I gave up on tryin to push him away. Not like it does any good.  
  
"Why so quiet? Usually, Remy be hittin the ground by now." "Swamp rat, just shut up before Ah make ya shut up."  
  
Ah knew ya would be smirking, but Ah just rolled my eyes. Together we watched the sun set in silence. Maybe Ah could get used to this. Ya aren't half bad when you're mouth stays shut.  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
So, how was it? The good, the bad, let me know. I'm still getting used to writing for all of these characters. 


End file.
